Life in Color
by Akiiko-Chan
Summary: Conjunto de Prompts. Lo que la hace valiosa, es que puede reconstruirse despues de ser destrozada. Sakura-centric.
1. Recuerdo

**Life in Colors**

**.**

**Prompt: **Sakura y Sasuke hablan de ese día, que hubiera hecho él si ella hubiera confesado sus sentimientos antes en vez de esa desesperada confesión que le hizo cuando él se marchaba.

**.**

Ella parecía determinada a obtener una respuesta, pero Sasuke seguía mudo. A pesar de las miles de veces que había pensado en su vida de vuelta, la confesión de Sakura era un tema que prefería no recordar cuando no sabía en donde estaba parado.

Pero los meses habían pasado y se notaba que adaptarse de nuevo a la aldea no fue tarea difícil para él una vez vengador. Él había regresado sin muchos inconvenientes, a pesar de que la pelirosada compañera suya parecía encontrarlos, puesto que desde que había regresado ese tema nunca se tomó en ninguna conversación entre ellos.

Era normal que lo olvidara, ¿no? Siendo él, habían muchas cosas en que pensar, y una confesión de amor por tu compañera de equipo hace más de tres años no era algo que tomabas como prioritario… ¿Cierto?

Después de unos momentos de verlo ensimismado en sus pensamientos, Sakura intervino:

―¿Y bien?

―No ―fue su cortante respuesta, y mientras enfocaba su mirada en la de Sakura sentada frente a él, él supo por la evidente mirada entristecida de la chica, que la había herido ―Quiero decir, era mucho más complicado para mí en ese entonces… corresponder tus sentimientos.

Él esperaba que su argumento fuera a cambiar la mirada en su compañera pero no fue el caso, en su lugar la mirada desapareció de su campo de visión y solo apreciaba los flequillos ―Así que al final siempre fui una molestia para ti, ¿eh?

Sasuke chasqueo la lengua, déjenle a Sakura cambiar el sentido de sus palabras de modo que ella sea la víctima.

―Lo estas revolviendo todo... ―negó al momento que se recargaba en el respaldo de su asiento, cruzando sus brazos aun con la mirada fija en Sakura, quien al escuchar sus palabras se atrevió a levantar la mirada un poco.

―¿Lo estoy? Entonces explícame, ¿Cómo era complicado corresponder mis sentimientos en ese entonces? No veo otra opción por la cual no hayas querido permitirme acercarme lo suficiente a ti.

―Era porque ya estabas lo suficientemente cerca de mí que no me era fácil corresponderte.

Esta vez, cuando Sakura planeaba replicar, cerro su boca de nuevo con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

―¿Qué?

Cuando Sasuke suspiro y dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás, Sakura noto su quijada tensarse.

Ella estaba segura de lo que esas palabras querían decir, pero al mismo tiempo no. ¿Estaba tratando de decirle que él en realidad si la… apreciaba?

Lo escucho gruñir antes de volver a incorporarse a su posición inicial, removiéndose incómodamente en su lugar y mirando hacia otro lado que no fuera su rostro asombrado y expectante mientras continuaba:

―Yo era un desastre en ese entonces, ¿Por qué querría involucrarte? A ti, de todas las personas. Lo último que quería era ver como mi desastre te consumía.

Sakura empezó a sentir su corazón latir de manera acelerada, apenas podía asimilar lo que decía. Pronto su garganta empezó a hacerse nudo y su estómago comenzó a revolverse, su vista comenzó a empañarse y supo que las lágrimas no tardarían en rodar por sus mejillas.

¿No estaba soñando, verdad? Ella estaba aquí, frente a Sasuke, escuchándolo confesar que ella le importaba.

―Por mi culpa llorabas, por mi culpa fuiste atacada, por mi culpa estuviste a punto de morir en varias ocasiones. Incluso después de esa noche, seguías esperándome, pero yo seguía convirtiéndome en un monstruo. Simplemente no era justo que te envolviera en él, era algo que tenía que hacer por mi cuenta. Así que no puedo decir que hubiera sido diferente de haber sabido de tus sentimientos, igualmente necesitaba… superar ese asunto.

Ella noto como Sasuke apretaba sus puños y sus cejas se fruncían y ella se preocupó, dejando de lado el sentimiento de felicidad que la inundo por unos segundos, ella nunca pretendió que abriera viejas heridas, si es que a eso iba sus gestos.

―Sasuke tu no―_eres un monstruo._

Como si el escuchar su voz hablarle, su postura se relajó y suavizando su mirada la regreso hacia la de ella.

―No, no hubiera cambiado nada, Sakura. Porque el único momento en que podría responder a tus sentimientos seria ahora. Cuando puedo diferenciar los momentos que disfruto, y las personas a las que estimo.

Ella sabía que de sus ojos estaban a punto de resbalar las lágrimas, por la manera en que su mirada se encontró con la suya y como se sintió sin respiración. Sus palabras significaban mucho para ella, pues solo pensar el gran cambio que había hecho dentro de estos años y meses de estar alejados el uno del otro, pero aun así, ella podía ver todavía aquello que la hizo enamorarse de Sasuke, aquello que la hizo reconocer que estaba enamorada de él.

Sasuke había cambiado, pero al mismo tiempo era el mismo.

Por el modo en que la miraba, no era como una compañera de equipo simplemente, ambos ya habían vivido lo suficiente para diferenciar las miradas amistosas y estas que mostraban todo el aprecio y dependencia el uno del otro. Así como Sakura estaba segura que no podía vivir sin él ―algo que había descubierto hace algún tiempo ya―, ahora ella lo veía reflejado en los ojos azabaches de él.

Y ella entendía, porque ese "Gracias" resultaba ser un "Espera por mí".

Y aquí estaban, recordando como ella le declaraba su amor, y como él le prometía que volvería.

Porque a veces uno necesitaba recordar para seguir adelante.

* * *

N/A: Así que este es el producto de todos esos prompts que se me ocurrieron mientras me alejaba del vicio, leía el manga e influenciaba a mi bff a volverse Narutard.

.

Gift!para **sasuke-glamour**, porque Pam es fantástica, hermosa y la amo y espero me perdone por no darle su tan esperado regalo en su día el pasadísimo dieciocho de abril cuando se volvió legalmente secuestrable, y porque el fr**cking manga me arruinó mi headcanon para su regalo pero no me quejo porque...

.

Chicas, esta pareja la tenemos a la vuelta de la esquina. Y no me importa lo que opinen de mi marido porque Sasuke is back, b*tches! y TEAM SEVEN, unf!

.

Por favor chicas, no olviden dejar su review que esto no se acaba aquí. Tengo más prompts que faltan por publicar, así que... ¿Merece un review?

.

_Besos!_ Las extraño como mi pancita a una hamburguesa!


	2. Voluntad

**Life in Color**

**.**

**Prompt: **Manga 632. Mientras Sasuke observa de nueva cuenta el sello de Sakura, se da cuenta de que en realidad ella nunca tuvo la intención de lastimarlo.

.

―Aléjate de mi camino, Naruto ―dijo ignorando la manera en que el rostro de Sakura se había iluminado y como había dicho su nombre en evidente alegría de verlo a su lado.

Esperaba poder hablar con ella, algo había hecho _clic _en él en el momento en que Sakura decidió mostrar su verdadera fuerza. Y no iba a negarlo, estaba impresionado de las nuevas habilidades de su compañera. Excompañera, compañera-_Tch_, no era momento para eso ahora.

Algo había hecho clic cuando la vio destrozar parte del monstruo en un solo golpe. Algo relacionado con ese encuentro hace unos malos tiempos en donde ella había sostenido un kunai cerca de su espalda, cuando él giro sobre sus talones para darse cuenta de que Sakura iba a atacarlo.

Pero ahora, viendo esta monstruosa habilidad, él supo.

Ella nunca tuvo la intención de lastimarlo.

Nunca tuvo la voluntad que necesitaba para completar su misión ―cualquiera que fuera en ese momento, él seguía sin saberlo―, justo como él nunca tuvo la intención de exterminarla.

Había estado sumergido en la oscuridad por un largo tiempo, pero él siempre supo muy en el fondo de él que ni ella ni los demás integrantes del equipo siete, eran los culpables de lo que lo había orillado a esa oscuridad.

―¡Esta vez, lucharemos espalda contra espalda! ―fue lo único que alcanzo a escuchar después de reaccionar de su breve ensimismamiento.

Claro, estaban en batalla.

Pero, ya encontraría un momento para decírselo a la cara.

Como había mejorado, y como se percató de que Sakura seguía siendo Sakura a pesar de su evidente progreso.

Soltó un monosílabo, y una orgullosa sonrisa abrió paso en sus facciones. _De nuevo._

* * *

A/N: Oh. M. Gosh. No puedo creer que me di cuenta hasta hace poco, es decir-Asdhnjfdbkda Como los amo. Lo juro por mi mamá. Uh, todavía para **sasuke-glamour**. Homie o no, firme un pacto donde ella era consciente que no se desharía de mí, y no lo hará. _Nunca._ Aunque siga ignorando este regalo que tanto me cuesta prepararle pero que vale la pena _supongo…_

_._

_Puaj, _esto resulto muy corto. Lo sé, pero ya vendrá lo bueno. Mejorará, mejorará. Después de todo el titulo promete una variedad de colores. Porque diosmiomiOTPseracanon puedo sentirlo. Gracias, bye.

.

Dejen su revieEEEeeewW o pensaré que de verdad lo odiaron. Ok: No dejar review es peor que dejar uno con críticas porque uno siente que fue un trabajo mediocre.

.

Pero muchas gracias a las personitas que lo hicieron son un pan de dios! Abigail Haruno 27, Pudin, Lupe-chan. Igualmente estoy agradecida por sus favoritos y alertas, es como que- mejor que una malteada de chocolate con crema batida.

Besos!


	3. Pilar

**Life in Color**

**.**

**Prompt:** Lo que la hace valiosa, es que puede reconstruirse después de haber sido destrozada.

.

Su integrante más fuerte no era Kakashi, ni Naruto, ni Sasuke.

Era ella.

La única chica del equipo, aquella que todos querían proteger, pero que en realidad continuamente herían.

Orgullo masculino, género débil que pensaba que volvería a perder todo si permitían que la persona más valiosa para ellos peleara sus propias batallas.

Ella no era débil como para perder.

Era capaz de pelear sus propias batallas, ganarlas si así lo deseaba.

Y he ahí un gran problema para enfrentar: era demasiado valiosa para sus compañeros de equipo como para dejarla pelearlas.

Porque al hacerlo, contrario a protegerla, la lastimaban.

Pisoteaban aquel esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer para logar en convertirse en quien es hoy en día.

Era una guerrera porque ella así lo había decidido. Porque no quería que nadie pasara por encima de ella, pero aquí estaban ellos, haciendo exactamente eso cada vez que la protegían.

Incluso cuando no querían hacerlo, siempre había un momento en el cual la dejaban atrás, para prevenir que sucediera lo inevitable.

Y a pesar de mantenerla a raya, a pesar de herirla, siempre quedaba la huella debajo de aquella sonrisa que ella forzaba en mantener.

Una cicatriz más, una ranura más, una falsa sonrisa más, que la orillaban a protegerse incluso de quienes debería de confiar.

Podía amarlos, apreciarlos y quererlos como su familia, del mismo modo que ellos a ella, pero nunca podría ser tan fuerte como ellos querían.

Porque la fortaleza que ellos buscaban en ella no era perceptible a simple vista, ella pensaba.

Ellos querían que a pesar de llevar esas cicatrices, fuera capaz de brindarles una sonrisa por la cual ellos pudieran motivarse a seguir adelante, y hacerles creer que no todo estaba perdido.

El pilar no era su maestro Kakashi, no era la cegadora luz que desprendía Naruto, no era la motivación por ser más fuertes que lo fue Sasuke durante tantos años.

Era ella, a quien todos ellos querían ver feliz y llena de energía. A quien ellos querían se mantuvieran como la imagen materna que solo ella podía representar.

El simbolismo de la familia que ellos alguna vez perdieron, pero que encontraban en ella cuando estaba feliz.

Cuando sonreía, incluso cuando no era más que una mentira.

Y por ellos, ella haría lo que fuera, incluso si tendría que dejarles pelear sus batallas y permanecer sonriendo por unos momentos.

Bórrale la sonrisa, y te ganaras una advertencia.

Hiérela, y te daré una golpiza.

Hazla llorar, y estas muerto.

¿Cuántas veces habría muerto su primer amor de no ser porque era parte del equipo?, ¿Cuántas veces más hubiera permanecido Naruto en el hospital de tanta golpiza?, ¿Cuántas veces tendría Kakashi que pasar la vergüenza de ser regañado por su propio equipo?

Si ellos vieran debajo de la superficie, verían que los culpables se encontraban entre ellos.

Pero ella no iba a dejar que se dieran cuenta, guardando todo para ella misma. Soportando cada golpe y cada nueva herida, curándose como solo ella podía hacerlo.

Porque ella era valiosa para el equipo, pero también el equipo lo era para ella.

Porque era el pilar y la fortaleza que los mantenía unidos.

Porque ella era Sakura Haruno.

* * *

N/A: Un gusto estar de vuelta. Oops. Quizás deba cambiar un poco el género, pero no me siento con ganas de hacerlo. Asi que disfruten este Sakura-centric, porque no tengo idea que puede venir después jeje. ¿Merece un review?

Besos y carpe diem! (:


End file.
